Games Ponies Play/Gallery
Prologue just about to leave S03 E12.png|A great view of the train station from the library. twilight and spike S03 E12.png spike can do it S03 E12.png|I can do it He gots it S03 E12.png Grabing his cookbook S03 E12.png going to work S03 E12.png twilight looking worried S03 E12.png twilight S03 E12.png explaining to spike S03 E11.png spike says S03 E11.png twilight leaving S03 E12.png saying goodbye S03 E12.png Commotion at the library S03E12.png Twilight worried face S03E12.png Can't miss the train S3E12.png Berry Punch and Shoeshine at the station S03E12.png Rarity hears Applejack S3E12.png|Rarity hears Applejack. Mane six about to board the train S03E12.png Rainbow Dash "of course they're excited" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash "in all of Equestria" S03E12.png Rarity one year S3E12.png Rainbow Dash "should've hosted the Games" S03E12.png|''Cloudsdale should've hosted the games!'' Rainbow Dash "got the bad news" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash with a relative S03E12.png|Rainbow Dash with a relative for the first time Filly Rainbow Dash on her father's head S3E12.png|First look of Rainbow Dash's family ever! Filly Rainbow Dash looking S3E12.png Rainbow Dash and the audience listening to the result S03E12.png|Anticipating the result Filly Rainbow Dash jumps from the crowd S03E12.png Rainbow Dash and relative 2 S3E12.png|young dash not happy Rainbow Dash sad flashback face S3E12.png Rainbow Dash "they've had enough bad news" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash determined S03E12.png Twilight with hoof on Rainbow Dash's shoulder S03E12.png Twilight Sparkle "counting on us" S03E12.png Mane six "we're not going to let her down" S03E12.png Pinkie Pie dramatic "no!" S03E12.png|'NOOOOOOO' Everypony staring at Pinkie Pie S03E12.png|Awkward pony moment. "I was just answering Twilight's question" S3E12.png|What? i was answering Twilight's question. Going to the Crystal Empire The Mane six in train S3E12.png|Mane 6 preparing Twilight has doubts S3E12.png|Twilight has some doubts. Twilight thinking worriedly S03E12.png|One more time, from the top! Twilight from the top S3E12.png|Go again! Rarity that was perfect S3E12.png|"I think that was perfect." Applejack exhausted "twelve times already" S03E12.png Applejack "I think we got it" S03E12.png Twilight and Fluttershy on the train S03E12.png Mane six,no margin for error S3E12.png Rainbow Dash's encouragement S3E12.png Rainbow Dash pushes Applejack and Pinkie Pie S3E12.png Rarity sitting down S3E12.png|Rarity looks cute sitting down. The Mane six cheering routine S3E12.png|Mane 6 cheering Train stops at Crystal Empire S3E12.png The Mane six fall over when train stops S3E12.png|After the train stop, they all fall down Applejack under Pinkie Pie S03E12.png Caramel and Cherry Berry at Empire station S03E12.png Pinkie Pie excited "wow!" S03E12.png Crystal Empire "crystallier than ever" S03E12.png Mane six walking through crystal city S03E12.png Rainbow Dash boasting "awesome at it" S03E12.png Crystal fillies excited and trotting S03E12.png Rainbow Dash and smiling crystal filly S03E12.png Rainbow Dash suddenly serious S03E12.png Rainbow Dash "crushing wave of disappointment" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash making things worse S3E12.png|You're making things worse Rainbow Dash. Twilight glares at Rainbow Dash S03E12.png|Girls can we focus on the task at hand. Rarity now, now Rainbow Dash S3E12.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash lifted up by magic S3E12.png|Picked up by Twilight's magic. Crystal fillies super happy & adorable S3E12.png|Awwww! Don't you want to hug them. Helping Princess Cadance Main six arrive at the spa S03E12.png Princess Cadance "there are my girls" S03E12.png|The girls finally made it here. Twilight and Cadance ladybug dance S03E12.png|Sunshine sunshine chant again, how cute. Rarity gasp in awe S3E12.png|Gasping in awe. Rarity walking through the spa S03E12.png Rarity in awe "oh, my!" S03E12.png Rarity "this is spectacular" S03E12.png Rarity dramatic "I need air!" S03E12.png Rarity & Princess Cadance enjoying themselves S3E12.png|Ah yes! The Best Pony and the Best Princess! Incredibly Awesome! Princess Cadance pointing out S3E12.png|Princess Cadance pointing out the mud bath. Twilight, Cadance, and friends in the spa S03E12.png Twilight, Cadance, and friends surprised S03E12.png Pinkie about to dive into mud bath S03E12.png Pinkie Pie hitting the mud S3E12.png|The Return of GAK!! (Not this again. That joke is as old as the "arrow in the knee" one) Twilight mad at Pinkie Pie S03E12.png Twilight and Cadance smiling S03E12.png|What's with Cadence's evil look? Princess Cadance yes like that S3E12.png|Yes, like that Twilight. Cadance helps Twilight relax S03E12.png Princess Cadance and crystal spa ponies S03E12.png Rarity excited about ceremonial headdress S03E12.png Rarity wide eyed beauty S3E12.png|Wide eyed beauty! Dang, another cardiac arrest is coming! Main ponies and sitting Cadance S03E12.png Twilight anxious and Rainbow Dash thinking S03E12.png Princess Cadance crown in air S3E12.png|Crown in the air, is so the fashion today. "If I may have a word" S3E12.png|Princess Cadance and Crystal Ponies Princess Cadance ooh S3E12.png|"Ooooh." Twilight and friends shocked S03E12.png Princess Cadance "just a small detail" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash "no such thing as a small detail" S03E12.png Rarity volunteers S03E12.png Rainbow Dash compliments Rarity S03E12.png Princess Cadance "all the precise instructions" S03E12.png Long list of instructions S03E12.png Rarity entering uncharted territory S3E12.png|Rarity entering some uncharted territory. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Cadance in the spa S03E12.png Cadance believes in Rarity S03E12.png Princess Cadance and crystal pony messenger S03E12.png Reacting to the bad news S3E12.png Rainbow Dash angry at the messenger S03E12.png|Don't shoot the messenger, Dashie! Everypony panicking S03E12.png Twilight talking to Rarity S03E12.png Rarity and Cadance "done" S03E12.png Twilight reading messenger's note S03E12.png Main ponies head back to the station S03E12.png Twilight and Pinkie in the crystal city S03E12.png Rainbow Dash "I'll just ignore that" S03E12.png Rainbow warns her friends about the inspector S03E12.png Fluttershy worried "we're gonna blow it" S03E12.png Main ponies "stay one step ahead" S03E12.png Greeting the "Inspector" Ms. Peachbottom arrives S03E12.png Rainbow Dash tries to get Ms. Peachbottom's attention S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom "yes, what is it?" S03E12.png Main ponies scared of Peachbottom S03E12.png Twilight welcomes Ms. Peachbottom S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom raising an eyebrow S03E12.png Peachbottom's welcoming committee S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom lifts up glasses S03E12.png Twilight and friends smiling nervously S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom smiling S03E12.png Peachbottom shakes hooves with Twilight S03E12.png Applejack and Ms. Peachbottom S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom flattered smile S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom spinning on bag S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom and Fluttershy S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom id S3E12.png Fluttershy struggles with Peachbottom's luggage S03E12.png Fluttershy hits the floor S03E12.png Main ponies and Peachbottom leave the station S03E12.png Pinkie and Peachbottom hopping S03E12.png Twilight "just gotta roll with it" S03E12.png Ms. Harshwhinny checks her watch S03E12.png Ms. Harshwhinny at the train station S3E12.png|Definitely not happy with the "welcome." Rarity styling Cadance's mane S03E12.png|meanwhile back at the place Rarity "oh so complicated" S03E12.png Rarity "I can fix it" S03E12.png Rarity looking for a shortcut S03E12.png Cadance looks at her reflection S03E12.png|ummm...... how do you look? Cadance's messy mane S3E12.png|from the looks at princess cadence face: looks horrable Keeping the "Inspector" entertained Main ponies and Peachbottom enter the castle S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom "I've seen pictures" S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom claustrophobic S03E12.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash "she's so nice!" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash "all part of the game" S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom stretching S03E12.png Twilight "just about to start" S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom sitting down S03E12.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy hoof-bump S03E12.png|BRO....... Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy "chaaa!" S03E12.png|HOOVE......... Main ponies and Peachbottom in the castle S03E12.png Peachbottom "the pleasure is all mine" S03E12.png Equine pyramid S3E12.png Main ponies cheer formation S03E12.png|I don't feel comfortable seeing those faces. Fluttershy overhead shot S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom amazed S03E12.png Main ponies final cheer pose S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom cheering S03E12.png Twilight and friends exhausted S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom big smile S03E12.png Peachbottom surprised and humbled S03E12.png Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash puzzled S03E12.png Peachbottom asks about the princess S03E12.png Applejack whispering to Twilight S03E12.png Peachbottom on the castle balcony S03E12.png Main ponies and Peachbottom on the balcony S03E12.png Twilight about to panic S03E12.png Twilight saying hello to Harshwhinny S03E12.png Ms. Harshwhinny 2.png Rarity startling Twilight S03E12.png Rarity sad "something's gone terribly wrong" S03E12.png Twilight with porcupine hair S03E12.png Rarity pushing Twilight out of the spa S03E12.png Rarity overdramatic "there's no other way!" S03E12.png Twilight nervous pout S03E12.png Pinkie Pie the tour guide S03E12.png Peachbottom in the rotunda S03E12.png Pinkie Pie innocent smile S03E12.png Peachbottom admiring the archtecture S03E12.png Pinkie Pie sticking tongue out S03E12.png Pinkie Pie goofy face S03E12.png Rainbow Dash facehoof S03E12.png Pinkie Pie creating a distraction S03E12.png Main ponies have no idea what Pinkie's doing S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom feeling awkward S03E12.png Twilight going to see Shining Armor S03E12.png Twilight Sparkle cute smile S03E12.png Rainbow Dash has got it covered S03E12.png Rainbow Dash "and we're walking..." S03E12.png The Crystal Empire Stadium Staircase to the stadium S3E12.png Twilight walking to the stadium S3E12.png Twilight standing at entrance to stadium S3E12.png The Crystal Empire Stadium S3E12.png Shining Armor training athletes S3E12.png|Shining Armour, the coach of the crystal pony team. Twilight walking down stairs S3E12.png Shining Armor talking with Twilight S3E12.png Shining Armor blowing whistle S3E12.png Athlete galloping S3E12.png Twilight speaking to Shining Armor S3E12.png Twilight "worst castle tour ever" S3E12.png Shining Armour shouting to athletes S3E12.png Twilight and Shining Armor on racetrack S3E12.png Shining Armor "let's move, move, move!" S3E12.png Shining Armor "everything's gonna be okay" S03E12.png Twilight expressing her confidence S3E12.png Twilight's sudden realisation S3E12.png Twilight "I'm not worried" S3E12.png Ms. Peachbottom is happy to finally be outside S3E12.png The Crystal Empire sky S3E12.png Ms. Peachbottom running around outside S3E12.png Main ponies and Shining Armor in castle stadium S03E12.png Shining Armor "make her stop!" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash and Shining Armor "she's in charge" S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom having a panic attack S3E12.png Ms. Peachbottom crashing through a door S3E12.png Destroyed stadium door S3E12.png Ms. Harshwhinny sweating S03E12.png Ms. Harshwhinny getting splashed S03E12.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash fly after Peachbottom S03E12.png Rarity finishing Cadance's mane S03E12.png Rainbow Dash smacks against the glass S03E12.png|Did I just hear somepony splat into the window? Ms. Peachbottom trots in place S03E12.png Rainbow Dash drags across the ground S03E12.png Rainbow Dash out of breath S03E12.png Shining Armor smiling S03E12.png Shining Armor introduces himself S03E12.png Peachbottom awestruck at meeting the prince S03E12.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash "ain't no thing" S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom bashful S03E12.png Peachbottom flirts with Shining Armor S03E12.png Shining Armor nauseated face S03E12.png Twilight asks Peachbottom if she's the inspector S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom blank expression S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom "inspector what now?" S03E12.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash blank expression S3E12.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash complete shock S3E12.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash "the wrong pony?!" S3E12.png Pinkie Pie second big "NO!" S3E12.png Main ponies and Peachbottom zoom out S3E12.png Pinkie 'I mean..' S3E12.png Pinkie screaming yes S3E12.png Twilight trying to keep calm S3E12.png Explaining the truth Main ponies racing to the train station S03E12.png Lemon Hearts at Empire train station S03E12.png Pinkie Pie being insightful S03E12.png Main ponies collective gasp S03E12.png Crystal Empire Spa S3E12.png Flower baggage S3E12.png Ms Harshwhinny and Ms Peachbottom at the spa S3E12.png Ms Harshwhinny at the spa S3E12.png Ms Peachbottom at the spa S3E12.png Ms Peachbottom poking through spa bed S3E12.png Ms. Harshwhinny talking with Ms. Peachbottom S03E12.png|''What has made your visit so special?'' Ms Peachbottom 'Where to start' S3E12.png|''Oh, where to start?!'' Ponies running towards Spa S3E12.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash looking through the window S03E12.png|''There she is!'' Ms. Harshwhinny spotted S3E12.png Rarity and Cadance's silhouette S03E12.png|Rarity is done Main 5 ponies entering the spa S03E12.png|Trying to look innocent Rarity talking to Twilight S3E12.png Ponies walking towards Princess Cadance S3E12.png Rarity presenting Princess Cadance's new mane S3E12.png Cadance's new look S3E12.png|A spectacular Cadance Ms. Harshwhinny hears Cadance's name S03E12.png|''Princess Cadance?!'' Ms Harshwhinny looking around the spa S3E12.png Ms Harshwhinny talking to Princess Cadance S3E12.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash we're in trouble S03E12.png Princess Cadance and Rarity listening to Ms. Harshwhinny S03E12.png|They cannot believe what they are hearing Princess Cadance cannot believe what she hears S03E12.png|''I don't understand.'' Cadance "what was wrong with your welcome?" S03E12.png|''What was wrong with your welcome?'' Ms. Harshwhinny complains about not having a welcome committee S03E12.png|''There wasn't one!'' Princess Cadance shocked expression S03E12.png Rainbow Dash telling the truth S03E12.png|Telling what happened Pinkie Pie offers cinnamon bun S03E12.png|...Cinnamon bun? Rainbow Dash thinks she ruined everything S03E12.png Harshwhinny and Peachbottom S03E12.png Harshwhinny is impressed about Peachbottom's treatment S03E12.png|Ms. Harshwhinny is impressed after hearing about Ms. Peachbottom's treatment Ponies reacting to Ms. Harshwhinny's announcement S03E12.png|Hearing the results Princess Cadence announcing the Equestria Games to be held in the Crystal Empire S03E12.png|The next games will be held in the Crystal Empire Rainbow Dash hugging the Crystal filly S03E12.png|''We did it!'' Crystal heart shooting into the sky S3E12.png Heading back to Ponyville Rainbow Dash satisfied S03E12.png Rainbow Dash annoyed "almost" S03E12.png Twilight cute and optimistic S03E12.png Rainbow Dash excited "that'll rock!" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy on the train S03E12.png Crystal heart firing in the background S3E12.png Twilight has faith in Spike as a leader S03E12.png Main six about to go home S03E12.png Applejack hears something growling S03E12.png Spike, CMC, and the pets hiding S03E12.png Miscellaneous Games Ponies Play GetGlue sticker.png Facebook episode promo Cadances bad hair day_S03E12.jpg|Oh dear. That sad look on Rarity's face is heartbreaking. Crystal Empire with stadium S03E12.jpg|The new Crystal Empire stadium. Princess Coronation promotional wallpaper 2.png|The second of two wallpapers unlocked for getting the Crystal Crown in Racing is Magic on Hubworld. Category:Season 3 episode galleries